


Endlessly

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Fanvids, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Jack waited to long to tell Daniel how much he loves him. He thinks back to when he realized how much Daniel means to him and all the times he tried and failed every time to let Daniel know.





	Endlessly

Endlessly - Muse

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/endlessly-v#.WdJ7OhOPKog>


End file.
